Attack on Titan daggers of red unit
by chinesebatman
Summary: Follows the red unit and the characters that interact with them. The red unit is made up of assassins that kill nobles and soul purpose is to topple the monarch and bring it to its knees. They will do anything to killing military officers torture and murder of innocents.
1. Chapter 1

The elevator moves down the wall as I calm my horse. One of the smaller scout missions were happening today and my squad was lucky to get it. I have six in my squad Roland squad leader Isaak a new recruit like me. Rocky a big buff guy he is a little quite like myself. Lectra she has been in the scouts for more than a year and considered elite. Laundered was a good soldier but wasn't one of the best but had a good will about him. Then me Mikasa Ackerman

The elevator touches the ground and I mount my horse breathing in the air around me. "Alright wedge formation we leave once the sun starts to set we need to survey a small village in the nearby woods and see if they have any good back wood trails."

"Yes sir." We all say together and gallop off.

Everything seems quite as we move the only sounds that come is from the birds in the sky it is amazing how much the earth can take back when the place is left for only a few years. But soon we were going to take this place back for humanity

We push through the forest on a back trail the place was quite nice. Trees were tall and the undergrowth was beautiful the world after all was beautiful but terrifying in all ways. We keep going hearing distance sounds of small quakes titans they were in the area like always but probably too far away to actually come at us for now.

"Ok halt Mikasa you take Rocky forward to the left all take the other from the right meet in the middle of the village once it's clear will move forward and find the back trail leading up into the logging region."

"Right," I say and kick my horse in the side sending him forward with Rocky on my heels.

We move forward the village was only twenty buildings not even good enough to use the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear that was bad if we got attack in the village it might as well be game over for are little scouting expedition.

The others come a few seconds later. Roland gives a sigh of relief he knew how bad it was so I would take his word for it that we were on a good track. "Ok we go on the path now keep a minimum distance of ten feet from each other we can't let the titans kill us all at once." We all nod and follow him as we trot into the road.

Again there's nothing but the bird sounds as we go. I can't but help it my mind travels back inside of wall Rose Eren is probably still doing some crazy test or what not. Armin was still working with plans on improving our formation when it came the time for the big expedition outside the walls.

The sounds of the birds vanish and I go for my swords as the ground in front of Laundered explodes and sends him flying through the air along with his horse. I grab my horse's rains and keep him study as a ten meter titan suddenly is standing in front of me.

I kick my horse and send him galloping to the right as the titan goes at me. On flat plain a horse could out run a titan no problem but in the thick of the forest you were screwed. I keep to the left trying to lose the titan but it's hopeless as it gets closer my heart races at a million miles a second I had to wait for an opening. Trees break as the titan falls to the ground almost sending me flying off my horse from the gush of wind that comes at me spraying twigs and pits of wood into my face.

Laundered was on the titans head blood running down his head but he was alive and well. "You alright?" I nod and he mounts my horse. We return to the road and keep following the rest of the squad.

We continue of the trail not bothering about talking everyone was scared including the squad leader despite being a veteran even being experienced it could end with one unlucky move. We hit the logging sight and our report was right a small road led further into the forest all the way to wall Maria.

"Well leave today it's a bit early but I don't want to test our luck." We all nod in agreement and went on a faster pace as we go back down to the small village. We got there pretty fast and the sun was already starting to set we had to hurry to make it back to the elevator in time.

"Nine meter split up." Roland shouts and we all take off without a second though as a nine meter comes running out of the forest at a speed that was way faster than most titans an abnormal.

I move to the right as the titan goes after Roland and Rocky. Roland bolts from his horse right as the titan slams his hand down crushing his horse. The titan stops then sweeps his right hand breaking all four of Rocky's horse's feet and sending him flying and rolling across the dirt. I stop my horse and gallop in as the titan snatch's up Rocky in a split second and shoves half of him in his mouth. The lower half of Rocky's body falls to the ground blood and guts gushing from the titan's mouth as he chews on his meal.

I stop my horse and kick his sides sending him galloping at the titan. I draw my swords and shoot both my wires to a nearby tree shooting myself up over the tree and ten meters in the air. I let the wires come shooting back as me as I free fall at the titan. At the last moment I use my gear to shoot me to a straight line and I slam both my blades in the nip of the neck the only way of killing them.

I land on the ground and Laundered gets in the saddle. I go to get back on the horse when Laundered goes flying from a tree trunk that slams into him and the horse. I take off on Roland's heels as another fifteen meter titan bursts out of the forest coming straight for us.

Lectra rides to grab Roland when she suddenly bolts from her horse a rock flying into the horse. She slams into the ground. Something was throwing missiles at us but they had no titan doing that that we could see.

"Shit keep going move to the right Lectra Arckerman move to the left all go to the middle." We don't answer but do as we are told and take off running with the titan gaining on us covering to our distance in less than ten seconds.

Roland turns sharply and shoots one wire at the titan's right foot and using his boots to slide across the grass and slice into the tendons of the titans leg. He come's flying up the back of it when the titan falls to one knee. Roland loses his chances and trips on the top part of the titans head sending him flying in front of the titan. With one swipe of a hand the titan Crushes Roland in-between its fingers.

Isaak now is the only one with a horse but he was no were to be seen as the titan gets back on his feet and starts to come after the two of us. I continue to run and jump into a ditch were Isaak was with two busted legs from a bolder hitting him.

"Shit we're screwed." Lectra gasps looking back as the titan starts to pick up pace as the wound on its leg heals a wrapped pace.

"We take out the titan and we probably can make it back to the whole in four hours cover me." I say flatly and jump out of the ditch looking for a spot to use my gear they had none. The titan runs suddenly an arrow slams into the side of its head and explodes on contact. Two more arrows slam into its legs exploding and sending it to the ground.

"Three ten meters coming from the right." Lectra yelps as the three titans come walking out of the forest only fifteen meters from us. The sound of horses hooves slamming into the ground passes us and six riders wearing dark red cloaks with a black dagger on the back ride at the titans that are coming at us.

I go at the titan who is healing from the explosive arrows and slide up to his nick on the back of his neck slicing into the flesh and cutting the whole area into a huge gash killing the titan instantly. The six rider's attack the first titan two of them slice into the legs sending the titan to its knees then one slices at the nip killing it. The other three do the same second titan with great team work.

The third titan slams his hand down sending one red cloak spinning on the ground as he roles ten feet away from the titan. The other two riders go right and left using the titan's legs to us their gear. One stops and fly's to the ground the other finishes the titan off with ease.

Two horses are given to Lectra and I go to help her with Isaak the six riders mount their steeds and gallops up the hill as four other titans come walking down the sloop to catch their supper. They split up into teams of two and take on a titan. All three titan's fall without any hesitation or deaths from their squad the last grabs one red cloak and smashes him but less than a second later it falls from another red cloak.

I help Isaak on the horse he is pale from fear staring out at the squad of red cloaked soldiers. "We got to move the red unit doesn't come unless they want to end someone's life." Isaak says his voice cracking as we get him on the saddle.

I get on the other horse and follow Lectra and Isaak as we head back to the elevator. We get to the elevator but the red unit was gone didn't come to the elevator it was like they were never there. Isaak still seems very jumpy as we get to the battlements on the top.

"What's the red unit?" I say surprises me that I'm even interested in them.

"Their kind of like a legend the monarch doesn't say they exist but their a group of less than fifty people dealing on the black market and assassinate nobles and other people such as high ranking police judges and so forth. I'm surprised they didn't kill any of us so that only means that the person they were after was already dead."

"Don't ask questions about them their just a bunch of peasants with good training on how to kill people." Isaak adds in.

An hour later another squad comes to pick us up and puts Isaak in a wagon. The idea of having the red unit like that gave me a shiver they had to many secrets who were they why did they kill these certain people. The only conclusion I can think of is that they hate the monarch and how the corrupt the whole government is maybe they would be good allies or enemies you never knew with those types of people.

I look out of the carriage as we go through the streets of Sina the red unit was hear I could smell it. The report stated that a richer noble died by a mugging but it was an assassination by the red unit in the military it was nothing but rumors but to the elites of the military it was a danger that might topple the whole monarchy and social class system.

The taste in the air lingers over me as I look to my side. Petra gives me a grin but I don't return it, no point in it she was here because of military business we were on the job and a fucking stupid job at that. The carriage stops and I open the door stepping out and pulling on my hood.

I take a breath and look down at the body they had more than twenty police standing around with their muskets lazily damn bastards. "I wonder why they killed him?" Petra asks covering her mouth with a hand.

"Simple political gain the red unit needs to take out their enemies in the shadows so they can change the government on how they see it. But they are putting too much fear in the government for only numbering fifty people."

"Captain good to see you." An officer says he was Lt Major Owen a military police soldier and one of the highest ranking ones. "Damn red unit strikes again those guys are starting to take risks more than they ever have something must be coming."

Suddenly his head explodes in a mist of crimson then a crack of a rifle sounds off. I duck and roll to my stomach as more rifle fire rains on us taking down five police members. I see a flash of red and I jump to my feet drawing my swords and shooting a wire on the building bolting after them.

They had six of them all with masks red cloaks and the black dagger on the back of their cloaks. I bolt across the buildings starting to gain speed when one rolls to the ground and shoots a wire at me. I dodge it with ease and fall to the roof landing in a crouch. He bolts at me and brings down one sword I block it and slash up. He pulls back my blade cutting into his shirt but not touching his flesh.

He jumps back the guy was young I could tell by his stance probably the same age as a graduating cadet but his skill with the sword and how fast he moves is so natural to him. I shoot a wire to the ground and bolt at him slashing my sword down and barely lopping his head off the lad's shoulders.

I barely deflected my blade sliding it of his own sword then bringing up his right sword. I jump to the side barely dodging the blade. He jumps back and sheaths his right sword pulling out a flintlock pistol in its stead.

"Sorry Captain nothing personal." He pulls the trigger a blade slams into the gun as it goes off and missing me by two feet. I take the chance and swing my sword releasing my blade as I swing the sword sending the razor sharp blade at the lad.

He bends his back as the blade sores over his chest spraying blood in the air as it catches his left shoulder. Petra lands to his left and brings down her swords. Before she could fully bring them down he just vanishes then sends the back of his sword behind Petra knocking her to the ground with a loud crack and crunch but not killing her out flat.

Before he can get his footing I slam my right sword into him he barely raises his blades to protect himself but it sends him flying to the ground. He doesn't stop but rolls off the roof and goes bolting to the next one with the experience of a veteran survey regiment member.

I follow right behind him leaving Petra on the roof gasping for breath as she curls up in a ball from the pain. The foe jumps into an alley shooting down it with his gear me right on his heels. I shoot my wires ahead of him and come right from behind slashing out at him. I slice through the hood half way he slams into the ground breaking a crate as he comes into contact the ground.

I land on my feet but do a role from how fast I was going and slid two feet before stopping. I jump to my feet and walk to the crate were his body lays face down. Without warning he jumps and slashes up necking my right shoulder I jump back blood drips down his chest I sliced open his cheek a heavy gash that cut right through his mask.

"Time to give up maybe all give you a quick death," I say bluntly not lying to him not point in lying.

He shrugs and jumps to the side using his gear to get up the side as he throws down a blade that almost takes off my head as I follow him. I get to the top only to meet a blade slicing across my throat I barely move out of the way of the blade as it comes to my flesh.

I jump to the side as he brings his left sword down. In less than a second he was at me again and we both attack each other swinging wildly each one refusing to break off of the bout. There's a loud crack as blood sprays from his left arm as a bullet rips through the flesh of his body.

He does a back flip and ducks back down into the alley. I chase him again gaining speed I shoot a wire closer and in a blink of an eye that most people couldn't make out he slices down as cuts my wire clean in half I role in midair and land in a crouch sliding across the street five feet before stopping.

Petra lands by my side her face openly expression of her pain. "He got away?"

"Looks like the red unit renown wasn't just a big piece of shit he was almost just as good as me. We might need them later hopefully they will be willing to help us out in the future." Petra looks at me confused but I ignore her and sheathe my blades.

"What does that supposed to mean they are enemies we would be deemed traitors if we hired them." I shrug but don't reply to her she at the moment didn't need to know about other plans we needed to have a new way of fighting the titans the hold ways just get us all killed we needed a new approach so we needed to change a few things for that to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Red Unit

I stand over the edge of the roof looking out at the small forest ahead of me. Our target was in those woods not a good plan on attacking with a smaller force. I slide my finger across my jaw and cheek feeling the red scar that went from the beginning of my ear to cheek to the corner of my mouth. Levi gave me that scar the bastard was fast strong despite his size and experienced I barely escaped with my life and a few gashes and slices in my body.

I look around all five of my other squad comrades were ready. Eight stood next to me her long blonde hair sticking out of her mask as she shivers from the cold air that hung around us. In the red unit we didn't call each other by names and didn't even know each other's names. The count was one to twelve One in charge of first squad and me Seven in charge of second squad. They did have around forty other people but they didn't do assassinations mostly spies and information informants.

"Split up in two teams Eight and Nine with me the others fallow Ten don't fall behind. If you are left behind end it we can't risk any of us being caught by the military police and make us talk." I say in a harsh and cold hushed force.

They all nod and we get off of the roof going low and entering the forest. The mission was simple kill a Lt police officers in the woods our information told that he had over twenty other police with new mini rifles not mussel loaders the thought of those were daunting something that could shoot over fifty meters straight we had almost no chance if they got us in their sights.

The police elites always were getting new weapons and keeping them out of the hands of public or the regular police they needed their edge and it was very deadly. The mini rifle was what you would think over thirty inches and loaded a single carriage from the top of the gun it would slide in and then you would pull the hammer back and then just pull the trigger. One shot still was only in the barrel but it only took three seconds to load the second in the gun and pull the hammer back.

We push through the forest taking care not to snap any twigs and such as we saw the light ahead of us from a camp. I stop the other two take my lead and I look through my seeing glass. I quickly count twenty police then spotted the Lt he looked nervous very nervous he knew we were coming and was just waiting to survive or lose his life.

"Well then time to do what we came here to do. No screw ups if that happens none of us are coming back alive." The two nods and I yank out my flare gun putting in a red smoke flare and started to inch my way forward as the other two started to spread out further apart ever few steps.

I get to a good spot only five meters away from the camp and aimed my gun. I fire and the red smoke flare lands in the camp bouncing off the ground and hitting a tents side before falling to the ground. Less than two seconds later five other red smoke flares land into the tent covering everything in bright red.

I shove the gun in my belt and draw my sword before dashing forward. A soldier spots me and points his mini rifle at me pulling the hammer back. I jump and roll to the ground as he pulls the trigger heat slides past my head as I jump back to my feet sweeping my blade up and catching the right side of his neck. Blood splatters across my hood I ignore it and move forward my red cloak making me almost transparent in the cloud of crimson.

I sheath my swords and draw my dagger as I near a second soldier. With one tug I grab a fist full of his hair and pull his head back exposing his throat as I slash my dagger across it. He gives a gurgle as he slumps to the ground looking at me with fear and pain in his eyes. I snatch his mini rifle and leather back that held the carriages.

I sling the rifle on my back and move forward my dagger at the ready dripping with crimson as I dive deeper in the camp. Gun fire flairs up and yelps along with it I ignore it despite having a bullet slamming into the ground two inches from my foot.

I move further in to see Nine on the ground gasping as blood squirts out of his chest cavity each time his heart slams into his chest a new squirt of blood comes out soaking his cloths. I yank my flintlock pistol from my belt and pull the hammer back as the Lt Soldier pulls his hammer back on his mini rifle.

I pull my trigger first a burst of blood sprays into the air as the musket ball slams into his stomach and blasts out the back to hit the ground two feet behind him. He doesn't even register the pain and aims his mini rifle pulling the trigger with a flash I jump at him not caring if he hit me or not I was going to finish him off.

He goes to jump back but pain strikes his face as I swipe my dagger across his throat blood spraying in the air as I go to a crouch letting him fall to the ground blood gurgling out of his throat as the light from his eyes fade away into nothing. I give a sigh of relief and look down expecting a hole four inches wide in my chest or stomach. What I find is a gash on the top of my right shoulder the flesh was completely torn from the top but it was a shallow wound just looked worse than it really was.

I turn on my heels and pull out my flare gun shoving a black smoke flare and shooting it by my side and putting another in and shooting it again at my side. More black smoke came into reply as the rest of my men fled the camp and back into the forest.

I run into the wood and stop suddenly hearing the sound of Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear being used. I duck and draw my swords to make out four figures in green cloaks coming to the aid of the camp. One of them spots me and I take off shooting through forest.

I keep ahead of them Eight comes to join me she was even faster and gave me a nod and she sped away into the darkness. I jump to the ground and turn around letting the first green cloak bring their swords down on me. I jump back barely missing the blades the soldier bolts at me and with one swipe of a blade I crouch and roll past him blood splattering out of his chest as he falls to the ground gasping in pain as all his fluid starts to drain from his body.

Two other soldiers drop by me looking at their dead comrade in shock. I give a chuckle under my breath to me this was normal killing humans with weapons made to hunt titans. "Well come on who's next to fall from my blades."

Both of them look at each other to bad for them I thought as I shoot both my wires in their bodies. I let the wires slide me to the enemy in a blink of an eye both of their heads were on the ground blood dripping out were the neck should have been.

I shoot into the trees again as a forth soldier comes bolting through the trees at me. I could just feel that the person was in a fit of rage after I just dispatched three allies and killed a few police I was sure he was feeling something as he gets closer.

I swing from the back blocking a blade as it goes to slice into my flesh and bone. He bolts past and moves higher in the tree to have the advantage over me. As I go to follow he comes back down bringing his blades with him flash of Eight and crimson spray's in the air as the back of his neck is sliced clean open. He falls to the forest floor and I follow Eight to our meeting point.

We get back to the abandon building and go about changing our gas tanks with fresh ones. "You see any of the others behind us?" I say as I twist my last gas tank on my belt.

"No idea I know Twelve got out of there the same goes for Eleven but I have no idea about Ten."

"Well will wait for a minute but if they don't come we leave this mission as to much of a risk losing all of second squad will take us back to square one."

A minute passes and as we're about to leave Eleven and Twelve come out of the forest but Ten is no were to be seen but no surprise after all the guy was a freaking titan in his own right so he was little of a big target.

They meet up with us and we give silent nods but the glory of the mission's victory is short lasted as I look out seeing more than twenty five soldiers on the edge of the clearing looking at us. I groan this shit never really stops I thought as I pull yank my mini rifle from my back and pulling the hammer back before aiming it.

I pull the trigger and the rifle kicks in my hands sending a bullet into the chest of a solider. The man falls to the ground without a word dead on impact. I reload the rifle as the others come charging at us with nothing to us their Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear on we had the advantage with firearms.

I shoot my rifle again but they were already ten feet away so I sling it over my shoulder and draw my swords. "Move to the horses all cover you." I shout as the first solider comes at me swinging her swords only to come out with one arm less then she came in with.

I dodge to the right as someone from behind brings his right sword down on me. I barely miss the blow and kick his feet from under him sending him crashing to the ground below. I turn sharp blocking an incoming sword from a girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail. Just by her eyes I could tell she was a hunter but lacked the motivation on taking a human life she hid nothing from my gaze surprising in a person in this day and age.

She stabs out and I slam her sword to the ground with one swipe she looks up at me fear rising in her eyes along with tears as I rest my crimson smeared blade on her neck. I go to run the sword across her flesh ending her short life but I stop for some reason something that I can't explain. I quickly get rid of the emotion and run my knee in her stomach sending her to the ground with a gasp and choke.

I jump back and shoot my wire at a soldier's leg. The man yelps and I run past him all the other soldiers right on my tail. I burst into the abandon building and up the stairs I turn around and slam my sword down not killing the man in front of me he blocks it but takes the strike with hard effort and losses his footing and falls down the stone stairs.

I get to the top floor to only jump out the window and landing in a wagon slamming against it and almost feeling like I broke ever bone in my body as I got to a sitting position and started to load my rifle again. The cloaked soldier's chase right after us on horses shooting muskets and flintlock pistols as we duck and I return fire hitting one of them but not killing the guy.

A soldier bolts from his horse and lands feet first in the wagon bringing his sword down on my neck. I roll between his feet and kick the back of his leg sending him to one knee right on the barrel of my rifle. I pull the trigger and the front of his face explodes in gushes of brain and bits of bone as the shit flies to the side of the wagon and hitting the ground like pink throw up.

I shove the body off and reload the rifle. "Keep the god damn wagon study Eight or do you want me to miss?" I shout at her as she ducks from in coming musket fire.

"Shut up do you want to be filled with fucking led?" Well she had a point there.

I duck as a piece of wood shatters from the side of the wagon as a musket ball slams into it barely missing me. I aim my rifle at him and pull the trigger ignoring how bouncy the shot came out but it still blows a whole in his right arm blood and bone flying out the back.

A soldier jumps on the back of the wagon and I fall on my back barely missing the blade that would have lopped my head straight from my shoulders. He wasn't one of the regular guard corps he was a survey corps and on top of that it was Levi staring at me with a death look of hatred.

"Looks like a pig like you is about to lose his life," he says with dark humor.

I grunt in reply and role to the side drawing my swords as he swings his right one down the blade slicing into my left arm as I get to my feet blood dripping from the side of the sword as he pulls back waiting for me to make the next move.

I bring my sword to the right only to have it blocked by his left. I slide to the left and stab out with my blade he dodges it barely missing his neck as it slides past his head. I jump back as he slices his swords at the same time barely missing my chest with the razor sharp blades.

He swings at my head and I duck kicking his right knee cap and hearing a sick crunch as the sole of my boot makes contact with the bone. He falls to one knee and without thinking I shove him with all my might feeling the bite of cold steel in the side of my right ribcage. Lucky he is a freaking runt so I have enough momentum to hurl the Captain of the wagon he slams hard into the ground and roles for several feet before coming to a completely halt.

By now the other soldiers on steeds weren't following us as we made our way to the northern part of wall Rose. "Damn shit that was close Eight you wounded." The girl looks back at me giving me a nod. I jump to my knees and go to her to find blood on the wood of the wagon. "Oh shit." I growl as I see the wound it went straight through her side musket ball by the size and gash.

I quickly close the wound stuffing it with clean cloth then wrapping it up in bandages before wrapping my own wounds up. Luckily I only got a slide glaze of Levi's sword so the he didn't reach the bone of my ribs.

"Feeling light headed?" She nods again letting out at large breath of air and flinches from the pain in her side.

"Damn it hurts." She says her voice is shakey to the fucking point the girl might go into shock and if that happen doesn't matter how small the wound is you're fucking dead most of the time.

"Come down alright it looks worse than it really is just take deep breaths." She nods shaking in her boots and I take the rains letting her fall to my shoulder. She rips the mask from her face gasping for breath as sweat drips from her face mixed in with her tears from the pain of being shot.

"I'm pathetic you've taking more wounds than me and I'm starting to fill like I might pass out."

"Pathetic just shows you're more human than I am, I'm to use to feeling pain that's why I'm not in your position right now." She nods with a sad smile while her lower lip quivers from pain and fear. She was the only one that knew quite a bit about my pass the only person that knew some of my pass that I usually keep a secret.

"Keep speaking don't go silent."

"It's hard to speak," she gasps "each word is a stab in the stomach."

"I don't really care to keep you from going into shock keep speaking. Like tell me why you even joined our ranks?"

Actually I probably already knew that everyone had a grunge against the monarch one way or the other. Maybe you found secrets out and wanted to take the monarch down because of corruption and so forth. She I bet had a family member die from police or had her land confiscated for no reason at all.

"It's because of you Seven." My eyes widen me what the hell did I do. "After they killed my family you took me in when I was on the edge of death." She takes a painful breath and lets it out before again continuing. "I wanted to take down the monarch but was too scared like a rat you should me you either laid down or gave up or you stood up for the right thing even if you were alone on it. You saved my life in the long run thanks." I grunt not really knowing how to respond most people never talked to me in that tone or even praised me I was trash to the rest world that was all.

"You don't need to thank me I only do what I fill like nothing else nothing more." She giggles but flinches from the pain. She leans further into me resting her head on my shoulder. "Don't fall asleep." I snap with harshness to my voice that told of anger and nothing else.

"I'm not falling asleep dumbass your warm that's all."

"Warm no shit my heart is still pumping and my whole body is hot from the blows I took from a gun and blades." She giggles again.

Eleven rides up to us looking at Eight with concerned eyes that almost pokes out of her mask. "What happen?"

"She got shot we need to hurry." She nods and kicks her horse harder and pushing ahead.

"You know I think Eleven fancies you." Eight says her voice beginning to slur.

"Right and I'm secretly the monarch himself we don't have time for any of that shit besides we won't live long enough to have it."

"You'll be surprised on what time you have for stuff like that."

"Just keep telling yourself that when you have a sword through your stomach or your about to be hung for being a traitor." I knew that was going to happen when you joined the red unit you just jumped into your death.

We finally get to our safe house it was nothing but a barn but had multiple underground cells and such. A few of our men grab Eight and get her into the barn for treatment I follow on their heels and took off my shirt so the surgeon could get to the wound.

The girl who started to clean my wounds gave me a skin and I drank deeply tasting the sick taste of plants that take effect instantly as it hits my stomach making my head feel dizzy and pain suddenly dulls to a small throbbing. Damn plants I hated them but they could get you higher than a fucking kite on a windy day.

I jerk awake realizing I was dozing off or maybe more than dozing off I was fucking dead asleep as I notice the sun shining baking me like bacon on the frying pain. What was that saying out of the frying pain and into the fire well red unit was never in the frying pain to begin with they just jumped into the fire.

I role to my feet flinching as my whole body jolts with throbbing pain god damn Levi almost killing me yet again next time I don't think I will be able to come out alive with all my limbs. I go outside putting a hand in front of my face as I walk to the water bucket before ducking my head into it and shaking it like a dog.

"You awake took you long enough you might want to hear about this." Twelve says splashing water on his face.

"Right go ahead then I don't like to be lift in the dark."

"Right so that Levi guy is kind of up on us now after all you killed some of his comrades. We either have to lay low or kill the bastard either way we might be discovered and then were all screwed."

So Levi found an interest in the red unit I'm flattered. Well not like I'm not a little scared of the small man the guy was a freaking legend on killing titans and had rumors that he used to be a leader of a gang and a big criminal in the underground. Well the guy spelt trouble with us either we had to make peace with the guy I knew him from the look he was planning something everyone in the red unit knew the survey corps was up to something.

"Alright then how about we send them a friendly letter to meet us in the woods south of here I want to talk to Levi instead of only exchange sword blows."

"I don't really think that's a good plan I'm sure he has guys with him and if I know you at all you're going alone. That's like stepping into the freaking titans mouth for crying out loud we can't afford to have our squad leader killed."

"We all die Twelve the question is when and why simple as that. If I get Captain Levi on our side or at least get him off our backs with a deal the red unit can keep up on bringing how the monarch knows about the titans then the let on to the public. If we get the public on our side then we win end of story this might be the chance."

Like he could argue the guy knew the risk was worth it what wasn't worth the victory just like how the survey corps fights as long as it helps humanity they are ready to throw their lives away an honorable thing to do. So if they would sacrifice themselves for monarchs that know about the titans then that was just foolish with the knowledge the government has and with the cell in that shifters basement we could win against the titans.

"Fine then all send the message just don't die I don't want to end up as the leader of second squad." I nod in agreement and he leaves. I hit the ground and let the sun bake down on me it felt freaking amazing like this.


	3. Chapter 3 blood of laughter

Thanks for the review Chapmania all try to fill it in the best I can.

* * *

I feel the horses hooves sink into the soft earth as I make way through the trail. Just a little down from where I am Levi sit's one his horse they have two other survey corps members on each side of him. The one on the right was a girl one of those eastern girls that are rare these days. To the left was a guy same age as the girl and I knew him instantly Eren Jaeger shifter then the girl must be his little girlie Mikasa Ackerman.

I lay a hand on my right blade and nod to them. "It seems you accomplished your mission and got away from me good sword if I might had." Levi says Eren grunts and glares at me.

"Good sword he almost killed Sasha the damn bastard killed a lot of police and survey corps members as well." He says snarling at me that makes me smile to myself I angered the monster.

"Right be glad I spared the girl I was filling good last time and thought her head shoulder role on the ground just yet." Mikasa draws her sword half way but I don't move just grinning to myself.

"Mikasa calm down. I have a job for you."

Job sounds interesting but usually we wouldn't take a job from the military most of the time our jobs involved killing a lot of them. Well this could be very revealing if he needs red units what was it helping with scouting killing a police officer maybe getting goods to them. Maybe he wants us to get information and blue prints on knew weapons the military police are making.

"Well spit it out then don't leave me in the dark."

"You are pretty good with handling titans and humans all together. We need your help to capture a shifter do you think your squad can help us accomplish this?"

Capture a shifter that was something that I wasn't expecting what shifter then how powerful is he well nothing that I can change. To capture something like that would be near to impossible but they have their own shifter on their side we might be able to do it then if everything goes to plan.

"Capture shifter titan sounds troublesome. I have to make a request then if we succeed in this little plan how about the red unit and the survey corps become allies I'm pretty sheer that both of us don't really like the monarch and without them or a new monarch on the throne we could double are efforts to take back the land we lost."

"Find by me meet us in capital will brief you up on everything when you arrive. This will be hard so you have to blind in along with our men." He tosses me a bag that are filled with survey corps cloaks a good gift if you ask me.

"Well I'm glad I didn't kill you Captain you might be a worthwhile ally to me and red unit." He snorts.

"I let you live boy don't forget that the next time we cross swords you're going to be a foot shorter."

"Then all be almost as small as you." I chuckle at my own joke and turn my horse and trotting away I waited my neck tense as I thought maybe they would kill me know but probably not.

I ride back and then double back to make sure I'm not followed. Eleven was waiting for me a snarl on her face. The girl was not that big but was one of the best out of the red unit no one could match her skill with a blade not even me maybe the only person that could actually take down Levi if it came down to a sword fight. I dismount and throw her the bag she snatches it but almost falls to the ground from how much force I put into the bag.

"What's this for?" I tell her everything and about our new mission the whole time she glares at me disproving. "That's suicide we will be surrounded by our enemies and on top of that fighting a shifter titan I would say that our chances of coming out of it alive so some were between none and not at all."

"Well I never thought you would be a coward." She grunts and turns away from me and storms into the farm to inform the others. I shrug the damn girl never liked my rules but then again most of the time I didn't like my rules or orders but I was squad leader and their lives were in my hands.

By the time everyone was informed I already was getting everything packed we needed to move fast. "So we really going to do this and drag first squad as well." Twelve says everyone else was with him the last of squad two down two people we weren't much of a squad but we could work either way.

"No just us we still need them to be ready we don't have time to get replacements for our fallen comrades so we go on how we are now. If you don't want to go you can stay it doesn't make a difference to me either way."

All three look at each other and stay silent for a minute or two before Twelve speaks out. "Well not like we can let you go to your death by yourself." I nod my thanks and they start to back the horses.

An hour later we ride off with survey cloaks we got past wall Rose's gates quite simple and entered the capital. Police were not very common in wall Rose but in the capital they only had police no wall guards the same goes for the recon troops. We go were the survey guys had a small base set up they were open about it to the capital it after all was one of their offices in the capital each branch of the military had to have some sort of office or something like that in the center of the monarch.

We tie up our horses while a blond short kid comes up. He looks nervous as I stay from my mask with cold glaring eyes. "Well it's good to have you we are going to move everything in the morning. Right I'm Armin Arlelt." He gives me a little grin and I nod.

"I'm Seven leader of second squad second in command of red unit good to meet you Armin. Your one of the shifter's buddies I really hope he can do what you all say he can do."

"The plan will work tomorrow and with you we have a better chance on capturing the titan."

A woman comes behind him a big smile on her face. She had a ponytail with goggle glasses on squad leader Zoe Hange. A talented soldier with blade as well as gun I heard but a person that always loved experiments and someone that we would never harm she needed to live she after all might be the one that will save the human race with her experiments.

"Well then I guess all start getting our gear ready. Red unit I want you guy's to attack the titan if the person transforms if they don't just standby or something like that." I shrug and they both leave. We go to the far corner looking about most of the people were wearing civilian cloths but all were in the military no doubt on that.

"So we are going to be the ones that attack the person when it's in titan form." Eight says all of us could feel the vibe of fear and unease radiating from her.

"That's right and if we help them and get them on our side that's one step closer to ending the monarch. We might have to play in their hands once in a while but we always bite the hand that feeds us it keeps us going and on our feet."

"Well that's a good speech you just contradicted what our parents and elders told us not to do bite the hand we feed from and how taking down the monarch is for good." Twelve states.

"Well not like we really ever listened to our parents." Eleven adds in and we all nod in agreement.

I gave a chuckle to myself unease started to form over me as well not unusual after all we were going to fight a shifter they had the strength of a titan and a brain of a human a formidable opponent. I wonder who the person was maybe a friend of the cadets not a surprise they are bound to be more mixed into the military ranks we needed to find them and snuff them out leave none of the bastards alive.

We go one room for all four of us couldn't take the chance of a double crossing. We were after all in the middle of enemy's territory the heart of the monarchy. When I was younger I never thought I would ever come to the place. I always thought I would go with my older brother into the military and fight the titans with the survey corps but he came back well the top half of him came back. He knew the real enemy was the monarchy my brother wasn't stupid he knew damn well what they were hiding but he had no idea what to do about it. Me on the other hand I had a plan I had a will and I have the strength to follow through with it and make the monarchy tremble beneath me and look at me with fear.

* * *

I open my eyes as Elven shakes my shoulder a little too roughly. "Time to go the convoy is here and the fake Eren is in it time to make our move." I nod and put the green cloak over my shoulders and strap on my Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. We get out with two other squads of soldiers and follow them to our point of attack.

"Damn so it's someone from the military police the shifter really did sneak their way into the ranks of the military quite nicely." Twelve says finally breaking the silence between us as we watch the underground entrance.

"Well then we got to make sure the plan doesn't fail. If the titan is as bad as they say we have to make sure we get a good opening I don't expect all four of us to get out of this alive so keep your guards up."

"Well aren't you trying to act cool funny you always say that but then you always get out of it alive I don't think this will be any different." Eight says I shrug in reply.

The three of them talk while I keep looking at the entrance when four people show up one of them a blond military police cadet. "Well it's about show time don't you think keep low and don't talk." Everyone falls silent and just stares at me as I look down at the group of cadets arguing. Come on show the signal I would much rather not fight the shifter.

Armin pulls out a gun and fires it a group of more than half a dozen men and women charge the girl and tackle her. Well seems like it went well I think right as a green bright light flashes blinding me for a second as the female titan comes into form.

"Holy shit alright time to go to work all charge." I find myself shouting as I draw my swords and dash off of the roof at the titan in front of me. I fall to her waist and her right leg kicks out I luckily dodge it but the wind from the mass sends me flying and slamming into a stone wall.

I slide to the ground gasping in pain she was dangerous no regular titan could do that. "Seven you alright?" eight says jumping to my right.

I get to my feet shaking my head. "Fine let's get going she already has taken out guys here." She nods and we both take off shooting wires to go after the titan who is starting to run away. "Fucking coward." I shout as I come behind it.  
She stops and swings her fist back I feel it slam into me and send me flying to the building next to her. I use my gear to land safely but I still role a whole five feet and almost fall off the side of the roof. I push myself up to see Eight laying on her back blood dripping from her head. I get up staggering as I go and drop next to her. She looks up at me eyes in a haze I don't bother going back after the titan no point in it she was going to the wall our job was done.

Eleven lands on the roof. "We have to go One is asking for us something about a mission so important that it doesn't matter if all of us die." I look at Eight she nods and I hoist her to the girls feet she stumbles and falls into my chest I wrap my arms around her to keep her from falling.

"Alright let's go," We get to the ground level and start off keeping our cloaks down and hoping that no police would stop us. "So who is this person?"

"Krista a cadet in the survey corps turns out our informants found out she is the last bloodline princess to the monarch next in line. We take out her then no one will lead the monarch it will go into chaos." Eleven says trying to hide a grin from her face.

"Great we can't fuck up then good to know this will either by our best moment or worst."

"I don't like it killing someone who isn't part of the crown." Eight says as she leans on my shoulder.

"Well not like we have a choice we have to do something to get rid of this monarch killing some little girl is fine by me." She raises her head looking at me.

"Your cold I always thought so but now you are really cruel." I shrug and keep going as we get to stables and start to mount them.

"Will do this fast then feast later about it," Eleven grins. Right as she says that a police officer comes in looking as and goes for his musket. Before he can level it on us I grab it shoving it down and before he could yelp I run my dagger in his throat once twice three times before letting him fall to the ground.

"Damn I always thought you were the coldest of us even number One is warmer then you." I shrug and sheath my dagger before mounting a horse.

We ride straight out of the capital and into wall rose. One was waiting for us a little ways away there red hoods shimmering in the sun making them look like all angels that came to slaughter the wicked but it was more like the innocent. One looks at me and looks at everyone else before saying anything a vibe comes off of him that is so intense I feel my hands going to my blades.

"We do this now I don't care if it's messy we get rid of Krista Lenz and were out." We all nod and ride on his heels. The whole time I think about how the girl will feel when we bust in and pull the trigger or slash her throat with a dagger pain fear all those emotions tugged into each other. For some reason a dagger feels like it is digging in my stomach and twisting making me sick to my stomach.

"Were here let's go all the cadets are dressed like peasants so slaughter a girl with blonde hair and is a short stack." One says his voice a snarl and cold as steel.

I bring my horse next to his. "Well then let's do this and finish the fight." He nods and goes to draw his sword as I sweep mine at him severing his head from his shoulders. I turn looking at all the shocked faces of my squad. I pull kick my horse and slash out at Two he falls to the ground and Three draws his weapon swinging at me.

"What the hell traitor." He snarls I grin and slam my sword into his horse sending him galloping away.

"Why did you do that Seven?" Eleven says riding her horse close to me the others back off they all know she is better at using a blade then me. "What is going on tell me your reason?"

"I have a different idea and I bet that Levi has the same idea. We bring the princess on the throne and support the survey corps against the titan's humanity might have a chance then."

"Your foul thinking that the survey corps is the monarch's dogs taking her out we will stop this everything we worked for will be finally over we will win."

"No we will just make a war on which noble will get the throne. I'm not going to let that happen I may be a person not worth of living in this world but she is and all of you don't deserve to live here as well so let's die together comrades." She snarls at me and draws her pistol.

I duck off my horse and she fires the bullet driving into the horse sending him galloping away in pain and fear. She jumps of her horse and goes at me swinging her blades so fast all I see is the shine of steel. Two comes in on the side and I slide to his side using his body as a shield as I run my sword through his chest and out his back.

I stop as I feel guns level with my body Four five and Six all point there pistols at me. "Traitors die Seven you were one of the best a cold hearted bastard but I see that is wrong you're a political assassin." Eleven snarls bringing her swords down on my neck. She lays them on my right side of my throat and I drop my two swords feeling the blades dig into my skin and slice it open.

"Maybe I'm a person that still believes that we can win against the titans maybe I believe with her on the throne humanity can win. We were going to lose anyway I'm just going to let us loss right now instead of a little ways down the road." She grunts and presses her sword deeper in my soft flesh. A crack and Five slumps out of his saddle dead as stone.

Eleven in a splint of a second draws her eyes away and it leaves her with a dagger planted in her small frail throat. Red crimson gushes from the wound as I yank the dagger out seeing the light leave her big round eyes. I turn to see Four fall to Eight's sword and I throw my dagger at Six's that plants into his chest sending him galloping away he had no chance of living. I yank out One's rifle and as Three comes riding back I pull the trigger he falls off his horse dead with one shot. I go take One's pistol from his saddle and before Eight could speak I level it to her head.

"Why did you side with me I would expect you to be the one most insulted since I got you into this shit Eight?" She looks at me and the barrel of my gun before her shoulders sag to the sides.

"Like I would not side with you I owe you my life and so much more. So are you going to shoot?" I shrug and lower the gun.

"Why not? We aren't needed anymore I put the gun to my head and go to pull the trigger."

* * *

I put a finger on my cheek flinching from the pain. I don't say anything I don't even shed a tear as another fist slams into my face sending me slamming against the wall. "Damn brat ya not good for anything fucking son of a whore that's what you are. Nothing but trash born trash die trash no one will care about you having a few bruises." I don't say anything and another fist lands on my body this time in the stomach making me gasp and fall to my knees. "Fucking brat tell me how does it feel to be a bitch?" I don't look up at him and a knee slams into my shoulder sending me to the ground.

"I asked you a question?" He snarls pulling his knife form his belt and putting a knee on my chest. He puts it up on my upper arm presses the cold iron against my flesh. "You deserve marks for being such trash like you." He runs the blade across my skin I feel my skin splint open and blood seeping from the wide wound. A second cut third fourth fifth. My body shakes from shock and cold is running up my right arm.

"How does it feel the pain of being trash you will always feel this pain ya nothing but a fucking bitch to me lad and you're going to end up in a hole worked to death." He gets off me and runs his boot in my stomach several times before turning a grabbing his bottle.

Nothing but pain I was trash nothing but a son of a whore that bared a child because she was raped I was nothing a bastard no farther no mother nothing. No way of changing that nothing can stop people from looking down on me. But what if I make them fear me instead looking down on me but fear me when I turn being strong is how you win in this world. I was trash nothing but what would happen if I was strong feared a killer. I smile at the thought and get to my feet as he swigs his drink and turns back to me.

"What ya doing fucking brat want another on the left arm let's do it then." He comes at me with dagger in right hand bottle in left. I duck as the blades slices down and I snatch the bottle from his hand and smash it against his knee cap. He goes to one knee with a yelp of pain I shove the broken bottle in his right eye blood gushing from it as the frozen dark grin is painted on my face.

"I'm trash I'm trash I'm a bastard nothing but trash but you all slaughter you your nothing but a weakling all kill you." His hands wrap around my throat and he slams me to the ground stars fall in my eyes as his fingers press against my throat forcing the air from my lungs.

My grin is still there fueling his anger even further as he presses his fingers even harder. I search from the dagger with my right hand entail I grip the halt feeling the weight of the heavy blade in my arm. I run the dagger up and in the side of his neck hot salty blood pours on my face sliding across my smile and skin and dripping on the floor below. His hands loosen entail he falls to the side his eyes wide with darkness. I rip the dagger free smiling to myself and breaking into laughter.

I shove the knife in my belt and wrap my left arm in bandages before going out with a small cloak around my shoulders grinning to myself. I knew we're I was going I talked to them before I was going to join the red unit against the monarch against the rich fuckers one of them was my father I knew that. I was going to find him and kill him for planting his seed in my mother and making me I was going to slice his throat for making me trash into nothing he will fear me.

With the warm thoughts in my head I move along the road. A gun fires from the farm next to me and with my blood already up I move along to see a police officer taking out a girl and slamming her to the ground. In the home another police officer was dead on the ground an ax wound to the throat. A third comes up on a horse as the first starts to run his fist into the little girl's stomach and chest along with the face. She looks only eleven or so not old enough to have a beating like that well but me.

"Girl's fucking father killed Mike I'm going to repay him for that if only she was a little older then I can do a lot more."

"Just kill her we have to leave this was just a robbery burn the home." For some reason I have an itch I want to see them dead see them on the ground rolling in their own blood. The police officer on the horse rides off leaving me with such a sly grin on my blood crusted face I can't stop but chuckle.

I walk slowly to the guard I pull my hood over my face and he looks at me not seeing the dagger I have hidden. "The hell don't move." I stop and he pulls his musket out I dodge to the right laughing as I do he pulls the trigger and heat hits my face as the musket ball slides by my face. "The hell are you?" He growls pulling out his short sword from his belt.

He swings I dodge just like how I use to fight in the street he was slow with a blade. I close the distance between us and I run up planting the dagger in his groin. I twist the blade and jump to the side he falls to the ground shrieking in pain. I explode into laughter and fall on him running the dagger into his face over and over again entail it's nothing but bloody mush soap.

I turn to the girl who looks up at me her shoulder length blonde hair caked in dirt. I stagger to my feet and shove the dagger in my belt. She bursts into tears putting her face in her hands and curling up into a ball. "Their gone they killed pa and mum I have nothing left." She sobs her body shaking with shock and fear.

"You have everything you have to take it though with your own two hands take it and kill anyone that comes into your path." She looks up at me her sobs subsiding some.

"You hate the police for what they did then attack them revenge can be so fresh it's delightful. You take your freedom by your hands it isn't given by you from the monarch from your father or mother but by you. You can either lay there or die or you can get to your feet and fight for what you want."

I chuckle at myself and after I take the men's daggers from their belts I leave walking on the road and not caring if the girl died. When I look back she is just a foot away she stops and looks at me before trying to shrink away. "So you decided on your own path then I know where we can win back our freedom." She nods and I shove a dagger in her hands she looks up at me and I give her a sly grin and walk away.

That's when I knew I could take a life and it felt great to know I was in control I would be feared I would be a shadow in the darkness with a dagger waiting to slip it between noble's shoulder blades. I wasn't right in the head after that I loved it when I took a life or when someone nearly took my own. The smell of copper blood on my slick crimson hands as I grin at my deeds I was a monster worse than titans I knew that I know that. I don't belong in this world not after what I have done whatever happens after death wasn't my problem I wouldn't have to do anything anymore kill take life finally my life would fade away and the world would move on. Even if the whole human race falls the world will move along and no one will remember us in the end.


End file.
